


White Noise

by MarouliMeansLettuce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, hinted Sam/Reader, reader could be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarouliMeansLettuce/pseuds/MarouliMeansLettuce
Summary: Really short piece of work. Some times i like to imagine what white noise the Winchesters motels room provide. really short.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuskStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/gifts).



You were supposed to be doing research. But you can't.   
Yesterday you almost lost him.  
Dean is sleeping on the bed and you are trying to be quiet. It was a difficult hunt. And you are already to the next one. It is the routine that gets to you. Research, investigate, kill, repeat. Pencil scratching paper, keyboard tapping and a shy snore from across the room. That was the white noise of your life. And yesterday you almost lost it.   
It turned out to be a human serial killer, nothing paranormal at all. And surprised as you were, he shot Sam. At that moment you could think nothing other than white noise. Researching while Dean sleeps.   
The shot missed Sam, but it was enough to shatter your world. It's funny how dependant you are on the simplest things. The smell of gunpowder, a mouse moving and a keyboard tapping, a car passing across the road. After yesterday you were unable to focus on anything other than white noise. Being with him. Sharing his space.  
You did not know how much time had passed. The night was dark, as it always is. Research was waiting to be done, as it always is. Sams eyes were tired with dark circles under them, as they always are.   
It was enough. Just watching him was enough. Being white noise in his life was enough.


End file.
